


for him.

by wasabi_31



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Not Actually Unrequited Love, morgan thinks it is but lol morgan is stupid, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_31/pseuds/wasabi_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你想要触摸他的每一处但你不能所以你假装这样也许就足够了。那不够。</p>
            </blockquote>





	for him.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737672) by [doriantrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriantrash/pseuds/doriantrash). 



> Chinese Translation of "for him" by doriantrash; self-betaed, all Chinese mistakes are mine and mine alone.

他的一双手腕很细称得上纤细而你的手指握住那里，他抬起眼就像每次当你靠近。他看起来累了，说实话并不值得惊讶，当你们走上飞机舷梯自诩你们让事情不同，身后成山的尸体和哭泣的家属让你们都感觉疲惫。BAU让你们疲惫，让你们提防着身边每个人并且嘿，一闭上眼就听到杀手的统计数字和恐怖和死亡。抑或只有你在每次闭上眼睛时听见他的声音诉说着百分比和概率。

他仍看着你而当你花太多心思去琢磨他的眼睛会变颜色，只是又一个关于他你无法解开的谜团，就像你怎么就落入了他修长的股掌，还有他怎么总能知道你的勇气何时是在逞强。但，最大的谜团，可能仍旧是为何每当你用双手握紧他的手腕将他稳固住，他整张脸似乎都像是被点亮了。

终有一天他会意识到你对他的感觉——又也许他已经感觉到了但还不想越过亲朋好友那条细线寻求更多——但就目前你保持着距离，在飞机着陆的一刻从他身边走开，每个人都回家去，忘掉流血的尸体和警局。可你多希望你能一直就一直握着他的手腕。

x

你小心为他把落到脸上的头发拨到耳后，他从桌上四散的文件中抬起头好像是要问你干嘛总碰他；但他没问出口况且就算他问你也不会告诉他。也许下次他问起你可以停止自欺欺人。

他差点在犯罪现场附近的潮湿地面摔倒，他还没意识到双脚有什么异常你便抓住了他的手肘，他用微笑表示感谢而你确认他可以走了就放开手。你才不想放他走。

你递上一杯他迫切渴望的咖啡，手指擦过他的。只是见到眼前有咖啡他好像就快发出呻吟，你死命咬住舌头几乎咬出了血。你想碰触他的嘴唇但你不能，于是你递给他咖啡就走开了。

警察局只是有些凉意但他看起来像是到了北极而非缅因州首府；他穿了太多衣服那样子简直荒谬所以你弄乱他的头发笑得龇牙咧嘴，他恼火地看你可搞什么鬼他是真的因为太冷在发抖吗？你想用手臂圈着他为他取暖但你不能，于是你不停调戏他并希望他实际上不像看上去那样冷。

你想要触摸他的每一处但你不能所以你假装这样也许就足够了。那不够。

x

飞机上他在你身边睡着了，没靠向窗户而是拿你当作枕头。你努力正当化这种情形，飞机的舱壁总在震动靠着窗入睡总是很难也不舒服，他大概会靠着组里任何一个人睡，可你又仿佛知道这都意味着什么。他确实在你身边睡着了，他整个身体倚着你，这一飞机的人都知道熟睡的时候人多弱势。他让你看到他弱势的样子，他让你在他睡觉的时候保护他。

你努力闭起眼也睡或者去专心听Prentiss和JJ在说你什么，可当他的呼吸就在你肩头一切都像是背景里的噪音，你也不敢动怕他会醒。

你希望他信任你到宇宙尽头，当他醒过来露出害怕和尴尬的样子你会拉着他的手对他微笑。

你对自己许诺你会告诉他。也许就明天。为了令他再次倚你入眠你会做任何事。

x

他看起来焦虑你会揉他肩膀。你要强调什么会握他的手。你的手臂总环绕着他。

他问你为何不断地碰触他。你望着他不知道说些什么。

到最后你只是吻了他。他回吻了你。

你永远不想停止吻他。

x

你的手指握紧他的手腕，他回过头看你露出微笑。你的心脏若非那么坚定要为他平稳跳动直到时间尽头，便会漏了一拍。他的眼睛那么温暖充满了色彩，他的手慢慢转过来贴紧你的手掌，同你手指摩挲，你牵着他的手永远不想停。

你许诺你会一直爱他。他朝你微笑。他知道。他也爱你。

+End+


End file.
